Facing Fate
by MyOneHeartx3
Summary: Cat finally gets the lead role in a play at school, and finds out that Beck is the leading man. Is this on-stage romance blossoming into something more?
1. The Audition

Cat giggled when she flipped through a scene of the script she was going to audition with. She was auditioning for the lead role, as was Tori, for a new play written by one of the students at Hollywood Arts High School. The play was called Moonlight Secrets. It was about a young girl named Ella who falls for a guy named Jonathon. However, Ella is destined to be married to a different man with whom she is not in love with. So, Ella and Jonathon go behind everyone's back and meet each other every night. But that's all the auditioners knew. No one knew how the play ended, except for the student who wrote it.

The scene Cat had to do was one where Ella sneaks away from her fiancé and meets Jonathon. Cat didn't know who she was auditioning with, but it would have been nice to know. She had to kiss whoever it was.

"Cat?"

Cat looked up from the page and smiled when she saw Tori there. "Oh, hi Tori!"

"What are you doing here?" Tori's paper was pink, as opposed to Cat's green one, and it was folded in her fist.

Cat looked around. "Who? Me?"

Tori raised her eyebrows in a 'no duh!' manner. "Yes, you!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm auditioning."

"But why?"

Cat cocked her head to the side, causing a confused expression to emerge on her face. "I like to act, and the play sounds interesting."

"But...But I'm going for the lead."

Cat didn't know what to say, so her mouth hung open but no words seemed to find its way out.

"I think Cat can audition if she wants to." A male voice said from behind Cat.

Cat turned and saw Beck, who towering over a foot taller than she, standing behind her. He wore his biker boots with dark jeans and a white T-shirt. His fluffy hair fell like a frame around his olive-skinned face. He had a green page in his hand, meaning he was auditioning as well.

Cat noticed the way Tori checked Beck out. Tori always did that, and Cat must have been the only one who noticed it. And now, Tori didn't know what to say back.

But Cat smiled.

"Just because you're auditioning too, doesn't mean Cat can't."

"I-I know that, it's just...It'll be awkward, won't it? Like, when I get the part and you don't." Tori said, turning her attention from Beck to Cat.

"You says you'll get the part? Maybe I will." She said quietly, slightly offended.

Tori was about to say something when the casting director came out reading his clip board. "Okay the next two to audition are the ones with the GREEN pages. GREEN!" And with that said, he turned and walked back into the classroom in which the auditions were being held.

"Hey," Beck tapped Cat's arm with his page. "Looks like we're audition partners."

She giggled. "Yeah." She followed him into the room and could feel the jealous glares given by Tori on her back.

"And...ACTION!"

Cat and Beck stood on the stage and were facing each other. Once the acting began, it felt as though they were the only two people in the room.

"Just tell him you don't want to marry him!" Beck as Jonathon shouted.

"It's not that simple!" Cat said as Ella. She ran a few fingers through her dyed red hair and sighed. "If my parents find out I want to be with you and not him, they'll disown me."

"Why are you so afraid of them?" Beck as Jonathon asked. However, now his voice was much lower. He took a small step closer to her, but he was still a good arms length away.

"I have nowhere else to go! They'll make me leave, kick me out!"

"You can come with me. We'll run off together, head for Mississippi or something."

Cat as Ella's eyes rimmed with tears. "They're my family, Jonathon...What is a girl without her family?" Her voice was lower now as well.

"What is a girl without her love?"

And Beck as Jonathon took a giant step closer and in a moment, his lips were on hers. Cat had to stand on her tip-toes so he wasn't awkwardly leaning over her since he was so much taller than she. She instantly forgot everything as their lips moved in a steady rhythm. Her hands gripped his shoulders and his arm wrapped around her waist. She felt as if she were floating on air; she felt amazing.

And then it was all over and she remembered how she was acting; HE was only acting. But their eyes stayed interlocked for a good five seconds before they turned away from one another.

"Great job, you guys. The parts will be posted Monday morning." And with that, the director waved them out and Cat and Beck said nothing to each other, going separate ways for the rest of the weekend.


	2. Call Backs

Jade groaned when there was a loud bang at the door. She hated answering the door for people. They always wanted to sell something to her, and if this was another salesperson asking her to buy chocolates or cookies, she was going to hurt someone.

She rolled her heavily eye-liner applied eyes when she opened the door and saw Tori standing there. "Ughh, what?"

How did Tori even know where she lived? Jade's hand went to her hair, which was up in a girly pony-tail. Her hair was raven black with all different shades of blue highlights. She never wore her hair up when she went out. Only Beck and her best friend, Cat, ever saw her like that. She wasn't a frilly princess like the long haired girl standing in front of her. Though, with her blue shirt choice she seemed like a completely different person.

"You'll never guess what just happened." Tori was holding a pink paper and she was fuming.

Jade, on the other hand, was completely calm. "Does it look like I care? No. So, go away!"

She was about to close the door on her when Tori stepped in and stopped the door from closing. "I jut finished my audition for that new play at school and Cat and Beck were there too."

Jade's face resembled so much boredom. "I know. They told me."

"Ahh," she said, raising her tiny eyebrows, "but did you know that they were paired to audition together?"

She yawned. "I'm bored."

"They kissed, Jade. Cat and Beck kissed!"

Obviously, Tori was expecting Jade to go on a crazy jealous rampage. But she was disappointed when Jade remained motionless.

"Aren't you upset?" she asked.

Jade shrugged. "Cat's my best friend. She'd never try to steal my boyfriend, it was just acting, and... Wait, why am I telling YOU this. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

And with that, Jade shoved Tori out and slammed the door in her face.

...

On Monday morning, Cat closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking into the doors of Hollywood Arts High School. The parts for the play were being posted today and she fiddled with her fingers, nervous. She always did that when she was nervous and right now she felt like she was going to b sick to her stomach.

"Hey, Cat."

Cat turned and saw Tori standing at her locker, signaling her to go over. Cat didn't want to go, but she went anyway, well, more like skipped, and had a huge fake smile on her face. "Hiya, Tori!"

"I just wanted to say good luck with the call backs."

Cat's smile turned real then. "Thanks. You too."

Cat walked to her own locker then and put her books inside. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed the call backs being posted on the bulletin board.

Cat covered her ears with her hands when she heard Tori scream. "UNDERSTUDY? I'M THE FREAKING UNDERSTUDY?"

When most of the crowd cleared, Cat walked up and traced the list with her right index finger that has a giant, pink flower ring on it. She smiles when she sees that she got the part of Ella. Tori was her understudy... That was going to be awkward.

"Congrats, lil'red."

"Thanks, Andre," Cat smiled when Andre checked the list as well, since he was composing the music for the play. He probably wanted to see what vocal ranges the main actors were.

Cat had to blink a few times when she saw who wrote the play. Before, it was a mystery to everyone. But now it said 'Written by Evelyn East.' Who was Evelyn East? Cat never heard of her before.

"That'll show Tori that she isn't little miss perfect like she thinks."

Cat turned and saw Jade and Beck there. Beck was reading the list and Jade was talking to Cat. She was back to wearing all black and her hair was down like it always was.

"Did you get the lead, Beck?" Jade asked.

"Yep. Alongside Cat," he looked at her and smiled. When his brown eyes met hers, her stomach did a little flip.

Jade smirked. "Perfect."


End file.
